Chapter 1
by nerdyabi
Summary: Life at camp half blood. Meryl is a daughter of Apollo and hasn't got much experience with killing monsters and defending camp. All ideas go to Rick Riordan i don't claim them.
1. Chapter 1

Camp is just another word for safe haven. I mean, come on, as soon as we step one two out of the border all hell is set lose.

And that's exactly what happens when a newbie arrives, causing the whole camp to panic and serve through the tall pine trees, the golden fleece dazzling and shinning brighter as each ray of sun bounces off it, the fleece oblivious of the danger lurking a few centimetres in front of it.

Right now that's what's happening, a girl with crazy brown hair tumbles backwards landing where I stand guarding the fleece.

"Great." I mumble; the girls face tips upwards her silver eyes piercing into my own, fear dancing in them as I draw an arrow from the quiver and hook it onto the bow. Sonic arrows; deadly to monsters. Especially the Minotaur charging at us from a few metres away; I bring the bow up to my face, brushing the side of my mouth with my hand.

"Just shoot," the girl says staring at where I've been holding the bow and arrow for quite some time.

"Shut up. I only have three arrows. I gotta make them count." A look of realisation crosses her face as she looks at my quiver, she shuts up. Thank Apollo.

My arrow zips through the air screeching just as the ground begins to shake as the Minotaur edges closer, time stops as I watch the arrow storm through the air.

It lands right above its heart.

I've never done that before.

The monster disappears before my eyes, wow. I glance at the girl shivering at my feet.

"Who are you?" I ask gruffly.

"Rikki. What's this place? What am I? Who are you?" I grasp her hand pulling her up to face me, I see the confusion swirling around in her head.

"This is camp half blood, for people like you and me that are half human half god. I'm Meryl, daughter of Apollo. And that's the first time I've ever killed a monster."

"So you mean I could've died."

"Thanks for the faith, but we've gotta get you to Chiron."


	2. Chapter 2

I watch Rikki hang on every single word Chiron utters about camp, her silver eyes widening with each passing minute. Ergh, I hope I was never like that. When I was six I was brought to camp by Mitch, my satyr friend. Even then I didn't even graze a monster, I've always been to…scared.

Like that would make dad happy.

It took nearly a whole month to for dad to accept me, I guess he wanted to see whether I was any good, well at least I know how to shoot now.

"Meryl will show you around," I jump from my daydream, knowing my blue eyes had been clouded over for some time. "Rikki. Who brought you here? You need to know, no one can just wander into camp."

"Um, some guy. He limped and he had brown hair and a hat on."

"That helps," I mutter pushing a hand to my forehead.

"Meryl." Chiron's warning tone washes over me. Oops.

"I don't know what his name was all I know is that he made-"We don't find out what he made, Mitch stumbles in the room dirty and limping. "That's him."

"Mitch?!" I say surprised, he literally never goes outside.

"Chiron made me." He doesn't look pleased about it and I try to hide a smirk. "I got you another two half-bloods."

My jaw drops open, it's the most Mitch has ever delivered, he hates going out.

"Shut up Meryl, at least my hair's actually decent." He has nodding to the bird's nest halo surrounding my face. I pull a face behind his back as he limps out to get the other half-bloods and yank my straight brown hair into a pony.

"This is Dan and Marley," Mitch points first to a dark haired scowling boy then to a blonde haired guy that's studying the whole room. "You guys know Rikki, but this is Meryl daughter of Apollo, and Chiron the centaur."

Chiron begins to rattle off again the whole speech he just recited to Rikki; I practically know it off by heart now. But then he stops.

Above the new half-bloods heads appears three symbols.

Rikki, daughter of Aphrodite, Marley, son of Athena and Dan son of Hades.

Hades?

Then the glowing symbols vanish.


End file.
